Les embarrassés
by xAneurysm
Summary: [OS] /Saison 5-Episode 13\ La vue est belle, avait déclaré Jessie. Rick avait acquiescé, mais son regard ne s'était pas porté sur la fenêtre. Il s'était contenté de l'observer, sans aucune gêne, alors qu'elle tenait Judith dans ses bras. Oui, la vue était belle.


_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Ravie de vous découvrir sur ce nouvel OS parce que, oui, je suis capable d'écrire sur un autre couple qu'Andrea et Daryl, ahaah. Nous voici donc avec Rick et Jessie, la jolie blonde d'Alexandria. (oui, je dois avoir un souci avec les blondes, que voulez-vous !) Je l'ai écrit juste après avoir visionné l'épisode 13 de la saison 5 et, dans l'idéal, j'aurais aimé le poster avant l'épisode 14, mais j'ai dû surestimer mes capacités ! Du coup, je me suis forcée à ne pas regarder l'épisode 14 pour ne pas me faire pervertir par la suite puisque cet écrit commence directement dans l'épisode 13, durant une scène qui n'a pas dû vous échapper. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir tout ça._

_Je n'ai pas pu ajouter Jessie aux personnages puisqu'elle n'est pas encore dans la liste. :')_

_Bonne lecture ! _

.

.

* * *

C'était embarrassant. Très embarrassant, même et Rick Grimes ne se souvenait pas avoir eu l'air aussi idiot depuis bien longtemps. Il l'avait embrassée. Sur la joue, certes et maladroitement, qui plus est, mais il l'avait embrassée. Merde, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Judith fit tomber le gobelet bleu qu'elle mâchouillait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle se pencha légèrement sur le côté tandis qu'au bout de son bras tendu, sa petite main potelée s'ouvrait et se refermait, n'attrapant que de l'air. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif qui eut pour effet de ramener Rick sur terre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'accroupir pour que Judith puisse attraper le gobelet d'elle-même. Elle réussit, gazouilla, puis le porta à sa bouche. De la pièce adjacente, il entendait les conversations qui allaient bon train, des rires, des verres qui tintaient, le bruit d'un monde où tout allait bien. Mais c'était dur de faire semblant de vivre, de prétendre qu'il s'habituait à cette vie lorsque, encore, il était surpris d'ouvrir le robinet et d'y voir un filet d'eau en sortir. Ça lui rappelait une histoire, un bouquin que Carl avait dû lire pour l'école : une gamine élevée par des loups et qui, du jour au lendemain, se retrouvait dans un environnement qui était censé être le sien, la ville, mais qui ne le serait jamais.

Le regard de Rick se posa de nouveau sur l'extérieur, à travers la fenêtre. Il se demanda s'il pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles, un jour, si sa poigne se desserrerait du couteau de cuisine avec lequel il se couchait._ La vue est belle_, qu'elle avait dit et ses pensées se concentrèrent une nouvelle fois sur Jessie. Il avait répondu oui, mais ils ne parlaient pas de la même vue. Elle n'avait rien fait pour, mais elle devait être l'unique personne à qui il faisait entièrement confiance, ici. Bon, entièrement, c'était un peu fort, mais de tous les habitants d'Alexandria qu'il avait jusqu'alors rencontré, elle était en haut de la pyramide. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans la vitre que Rick remarqua qu'il souriait. Un vague sourire, mais cette constatation le crispa. Okay. Ça n'allait qu'empirer s'il commençait à sourire comme un idiot en pensant une femme qui n'était pas sienne et qu'il avait rencontré seulement quelques jours auparavant. Pire, à une femme mariée et il avait suffisamment donné avec Lori et Shane pour retenter l'expérience. Alors pourquoi l'avoir embrassée et y repenser encore et encore ?

C'est alors que la voix de Sasha s'éleva dans les airs et le brouhaha ambiant disparut. Rick n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre le salon que la porte d'entrée claqua. Sasha s'était enfuie et le regard des habitants se posaient tantôt sur le nouveau groupe, tantôt sur la femme qui lui avait adressé la parole, quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Je lui ai juste demandé quel était son plat préféré, déclara cette dernière. »

Elle ne semblait pas offensée par son comportement, mais Deanna lui pressa tout de même l'épaule.

« Sasha a besoin de plus de temps pour pouvoir vivre normalement, annonça-t-elle à l'intention de tout le monde, jouant toujours sur la transparence. Mais c'est une habitante d'Alexandria, maintenant. »

Deanna s'était sentie obligée de le préciser afin que Sasha ne soit pas traitée comme une paria. Sinon, elle serait forcée de la bannir et ses projets pour développer la communauté seraient fortement compromis. Il y eut des hochements de tête compréhensifs, des pincements de lèvres et le pot de bienvenue reprit comme si l'incident n'avait jamais eu lieu. Rick se faufila alors jusqu'à Abraham qui sirotait son énième bière.

« T'devrais en prendre une, elles sont pas dégueu. »

Il secoua la tête et le rouquin haussa les épaules.

« T'sais pas c'que tu rates, rétorqua-t-il avant de sortir prendre l'air, sur la petite terrasse. »

La soirée continua ainsi, dans une bonne humeur qui lui était presque devenue étrangère. De temps à autres, des femmes l'approchaient, tout sourire, et couvraient de compliments la petite Judith. « _Dieu, qu'elle est mignonne !_ », « _C'est tellement rare de voir une petite aussi adorable._ » ou l'inévitable « _Je peux la prendre ?_ ». Judith était passée de main en main sous le regard averti de Rick qui ne la perdrait des yeux pour rien au monde. Ces gens étaient gentils. Et ils souriaient beaucoup trop à son goût. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à ne plus trouver une personne aimable suspecte ? C'était une question à ajouter à la longue liste des questions qui le turlupinaient depuis leur arrivée.

Il devait être aux alentours des onze heures lorsque Jessie entra dans son champ de vision, marchant jusqu'à lui d'un pas léger. Elle lui esquissa un sourire, semblait-il qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas tenir compte du baiser qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt.

« On allait partir, Sam est fatigué, déclara-t-elle en montrant du pouce son fils qui bataillait contre le sommeil.

\- Oh, répondit-t-il, ne sachant quoi répondre à ça. Bonne nuit, alors.

\- Oui, bonne nuit, répéta-t-elle. »

Jessie avait l'air un peu gênée, elle se triturait les doigts, mais elle n'évitait pas son regard. Elle fit alors un pas en avant et Rick paniqua, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire et comment il devrait réagir devant tout ce monde. Mais elle se contenta juste de chatouiller la nuque de Judith.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, jolie Judith, murmura-t-elle, ses instincts maternels reprenant le dessus. »

Par-delà sa tête blonde, le shérif remarqua son mari qui ne les quitta pas des yeux. Il se retint de froncer les sourcils, trouvant son comportement un peu étrange depuis l'autre soir. Jessie embrassa sa joue ronde et rose puis leva les yeux sur Rick. Ce dernier détourna le regard, pas très à l'aise non plus. La jeune femme lui pressa l'avant-bras et après un dernier sourire, elle fit demi-tour. Elle passa le bras autour des épaules de Sam puis la petite famille s'éclipsa.

Il enviait ce tableau. Il avait toujours fait passer sa famille avant tout, mais ici, l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait besoin d'une compagnie féminine. Ils avaient besoin d'une mère de famille. Et son dévolu s'était malheureusement jeté sur Jessie.

.

* * *

.

Ce matin, Carol chantonnait, tandis qu'à l'aide de gants de cuisine, elle sortait du four la fournée de cookies. Ils fumaient encore et elle posa la plaque sur un torchon humide avant de sortir une bouteille de lait frais et de jus d'orange du réfrigérateur. Elle mit le tout sur sa grande table de cuisine puis ajouta les verres et, une fois prêt à être manger, les cookies sur un plateau. Elle inspira longuement la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait et, si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait presque s'imaginer dans son ancienne maison avec Sophia qui préparait son sac d'école et son cher Ed qui descendait les marches, marmonnant quelque chose à propos du matelas trop mou.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour accueillir ses invités.

« Michonne, Rick, vous êtes pile à l'heure pour le petit-déjeuner. »

Ils s'installèrent en silence tandis que Carol souriait d'une manière presque naïve. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'être femme au foyer lui aurait tant manqué, mais mine de rien, elle se sentait bien dans sa cuisine, à materner le groupe.

« Comment c'est, de reporter l'uniforme ? questionna-t-elle à l'intention du seul homme. »

Rick termina son verre de lait.

« C'est comme retrouver un vieux copain. »

Même s'il n'était pas certain qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il avait toujours le droit de le porter. Gardien de la paix. Tss, comme s'il avait toujours été un pacificateur. Michonne, quant à elle, laissa son regard se balader sur les habits de Carol. Aujourd'hui, elle avait revêtu un pull bleu marine par-dessus une chemise blanche dont le bas et le col dépassaient. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle tienne un panneau « _Je suis la mère parfaite_ » et elle devenait un cliché ambulant. Et dire que la semaine dernière, elle avait encore un fusil dont la lanière lui lacérait l'épaule et le cou. L'illusion était parfaite. Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit dans le silence.

« Passez une bonne journée, souhaita-t-elle lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de sa porte. »

Les deux officiers partirent chacun de leur côté, d'un accord tacite. La communauté commençait à s'éveiller lentement et, bien que n'étant plus habitué à une telle tranquillité, Rick ne s'en plaignit pas non plus. Peut-être qu'à force d'y être conforté, il apprécierait ce genre de matinée. Mais rien n'était plus incertain. Il passa devant le jardin de Jessie et s'arrêta quelques instants. La sculpture qu'il avait détruite était partiellement reconstruite. Il la dévisagea longuement, tentant de trouver en quoi elle ressemblait à un hibou, en vain. Un tuyau n'était pas aligné avec les autres et il se demanda si celui-ci représentait le début d'une aile.

« On ne casse rien aujourd'hui ? questionna une voix qui le fit sursauter. »

Appuyée contre le chambranle de sa porte d'entrée, Jessie lui souriait, un petit air taquin traînant dans son regard. Dans un réflexe ou peut-être pour se donner un peu plus de prestance, Rick posa sa main sur son arme de service et redressa, en tout discrétion, le dos.

« C'est toujours un hibou ? demanda-t-il en donnant un coup de tête en direction de la sculpture.

\- Pourquoi, ça ne se voit pas ? répliqua-t-elle immédiatement en croisant les bras, sans une once de méchanceté. »

Elle vint à sa hauteur puis, à son tour, jaugea l'œuvre. Elle était quelque peu bancale et abstraite, c'était vrai. Jessie inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Là, comme ça, c'est mieux, fit-elle remarquer avant de rire doucement. Tu veux entrer ? (Il secoua la tête.) Tu ne me déranges pas, tu sais. »

Elle insista encore un peu, sans réellement savoir pourquoi elle le faisait. Peut-être parce que du peu qu'elle le connaissait, elle l'appréciait. Ou alors se cachait-elle derrière l'excuse que son fils adorerait rencontrer un vrai officier. Finalement, il accepta. Il aurait dû continuer sa route, il le savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire alors lorsqu'il se trouva attabléeen face d'elle, un café chaud sous le nez et en train de la faire rire, il sut qu'il était définitivement foutu. Il allait l'avoir dans la peau un bon moment parce qu'elle avait un rire qui aurait pu arrêter n'importe quelle guerre.

« Alors comme ça, c'est Carl qui s'occupe de la petite Judith ? Quel adorable grand frère, complimenta-t-elle en appuyant son menton au creux de sa main. »

Rick acquiesça. Elle menait souvent la conversation, il l'avait remarqué, sûrement une déformation professionnelle.

« Et toi, tu commences à apprécier la vie ici ? reprit-elle, plus soucieuse qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

\- On commence à s'y habituer, corrigea-t-il, nuançant ses propos. »

Il omit volontairement qu'il lui était encore impossible de dormir plus de trois heures sans faire un tour de contrôle dans la maison pour s'assurer que tout le monde était encore là. Il passa également sous silence ses longues veillées nocturnes devant la fenêtre à épier le moindre mouvement. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de vivre avec une épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de la tête, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas compris la peur qui le faisait se réveiller en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et les sueurs imbibant son front. Il se rendit alors compte que même si tout redevenait normal, un jour, il ne serait jamais plus le même.

« Il y a de bons échos sur vous, c'est plutôt bon signe, voulut rassurer Jessie. »

De nouveau, elle lui offrit un sourire confiant avant de porter sa tasse de cappuccino à ses lèvres.

« On devrait faire une nouvelle coupe à Carl, tu ne penses pas ? Ses cheveux lui mangent son beau visage, proposa-t-elle. »

Elle avait dit ça comme si elle faisait partie de leur famille, comme si c'était elle qui avait revêtu le rôle de mère et qu'ils discutaient de bon matin de leur unique fils. Mais ce n'est pas tant ça qui perturba Rick, non. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa bouche où une petite moustache de crème la couronnait. Ce n'était rien, pas grand-chose pour le commun des mortels, juste une moustache qui aurait fait doucement rire n'importe qui, mais il n'était plus n'importe qui et cette femme le décontenançait beaucoup trop.

« Rick ? l'interpella-t-elle, visiblement en attente d'une quelconque réponse de sa part. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de commettre son deuxième geste embarrassant devant elle. Le shérif se pencha en avant, s'étalant légèrement sur la table les séparant. Il tendit la main, elle n'esquissa aucun geste de recul et loucha sur son pouce qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Sans grande délicatesse, il enleva son nuage de crème. Elle sentit son ongle lui rapper sa lèvre supérieur, mais elle ne bougea toujours pas, comme bloquée. Jessie, la bouche entrouverte, ancra son regard dans celui de Rick, avec la ferme intention d'émettre le moindre son. Cependant, ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Suffisamment pour qu'il remarque que ses iris, tirant sur le vert, étaient mouchetés de paillettes brunes sur les bords et que ses cils, bien que sans artifice, rendaient son regard d'autant plus attractif. La jeune femme cligna des paupières et cet étrange moment fut rompu.

Rick reprit sa place initiale tout en se raclant la gorge. Il se leva brusquement, évitant à tout prix de croiser une nouvelle fois ses yeux puis annonça qu'il devait s'assurer du maintien de la paix dans la communauté, ou quelque chose de la même trempe puisque Jessie avait eu du mal à déchiffrer son marmonnement. Il la quitta sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte d'entrée et elle resta là, assise durant quelques minutes, dans le silence le plus total. Elle entendait l'aiguille des secondes de sa montre avancer de son_ tic-tac_ si familier. Puis, d'un revers de main, elle essuya une nouvelle fois sa bouche. La jeune femme posa sa tasse dans l'évier et, alors qu'elle allait faire de même avec celle de Rick, elle se contenta de la tenir entre ses mains. Elle était encore chaude. Ne souhaitant pas gâcher la moindre denrée alimentaire, elle la but alors que le café noir n'était pourtant pas sa tasse de thé. Elle les nettoya tout de suite après. Son mari n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait eu de la visite et encore moins celle d'un autre homme.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du passage de Rick, mais elle restait toujours droite derrière son évier, ses mains à plat sur celui-ci. Son regard se perdit sur l'horizon. Bon Dieu. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi ne mettait-elle donc pas des barrières au lieu de s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans ce manège ? Elle soupira longuement. Elle ne devait pas se torturer à ce point-là l'esprit. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait commis le moindre geste déplacé jusqu'alors. Jusqu'alors, oui, et c'était bien là tout le problème. Jessie ne doutait pas de son amour pour son mari, mais le goût de la tentation commençait sérieusement à la brûler.

Sam passa devant la maison avec son groupe d'amis. Elle agita la main à son attention auquel il répondit par le même geste avant de poursuivre sa route. La jeune femme passa une main évasive dans ses cheveux puis inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

« Bon sang, reprends-toi, tu es une mère de famille, se morigéna-t-elle, enterrant ce second incident dans son jardin secret. »

Plus tard, dans la journée, ils se croisèrent dans la rue alors qu'elle se trouvait au bras de son mari. Ils se saluèrent de loin, comme si tout était normal et Jessie continua sa route. Rick, lui, s'arrêta. Il la dévisagea de longues secondes, la main de l'homme en bas du dos de la jeune femme, avant de prendre conscience qu'il avait porté la main au flingue qu'il cachait à sa ceinture. Cette prise de conscience le gela net. Merde. Durant quelques secondes, il s'était imaginé en train de descendre son mari. Putain, il devait définitivement lui manquer une case.

.

* * *

.

« Je crois que Daryl commence à trouver sa place, déclara Carol le lendemain alors qu'elle balayait leur petite terrasse. »

Sasha qui se trouvait assise sur la rambarde, la tête appuyée contre le poteau, ne prit même pas la peine de lui adresser le moindre regard pour lui répondre.

« Au moins un, rétorqua-t-elle. »

Carol arrêta de balayer.

« Sasha, tu-… »

La jeune femme l'arrêta d'un simple geste de la main.

« Non, intima-t-elle. »

Sasha descendit de sa rambarde. Elle se gratta brièvement la nuque puis quitta les lieux d'un pas rapide, comme si elle souhaitait fuir à tout prix la réalité. Elle allait prétendre qu'elle allait chasser pour récupérer ses armes et se sentir de nouveau entière, même si elle ne ramenait que très peu de prises. Elle irait certainement se défouler sur le malheureux rôdeur qui se trouverait sur son chemin ou alors elle irait envoyer valdinguer tous les objets de cette maison abandonnée qu'elle avait déjà repérée.

Carol observa sa silhouette disparaître dans l'horizon. Elle soupira longuement, non pas excédée, mais dépassée. Son comportement leur porterait préjudice un jour ou l'autre et elle ne l'avouerait certainement pas, mais la voir franchir ces barrières lui donnait toujours l'impression que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle la verrait. En plus d'Alexandria, il fallait qu'ils s'occupent de Sasha. Si Daryl et Maggie avait trouvé une façon d'avancer, Sasha était restée au point mort. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, perdre un être cher était l'épreuve la plus dure à surmonter pour un homme. Elle ne doutait pas de sa capacité à vouloir vivre, mais ils avaient tous traversé un jour ou l'autre une perte et voir ses amis anéantis étaient douloureux.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Carol ne vit pas la nouvelle venue arriver jusqu'à ce que celle-ci donne deux petits coups contre le mur de la maison. Immédiatement, elle tourna sa tête en direction du bruit.

« Bonjour, je suis Jessie, salua-t-elle avec un petit sourire, comme à son habitude.

\- Oh, bonjour, répondit Carol en lui rendant son sourire. Je peux vous aider ? »

La jeune maman leva le petit sac à dos qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Je suis venue couper la tignasse de Carl.

\- Nid d'oiseau, serait plus juste, ria-t-elle doucement. Je vais vous le chercher. »

Jessie se contenta d'acquiescer tandis que Carol disparaissait à l'intérieur de la maison. Quelques chaises de jardin traînaient sur la terrasse. Elle en prit une qu'elle descendit sur la petite parcelle de jardin qu'ils disposaient. De son sac, elle sortit une ceinture en tissu qu'elle attacha autour de sa taille avant d'y ranger ses maigres affaires de coiffeuse qui se limitaient à deux ciseaux, un peigne et une brosse à cheveux. Amplement suffisant. Carl la rejoignit peu de temps après, les cheveux déjà humides.

« Hey, salua-t-il. Papa m'a dit que c'était vous qui lui avait coupé les cheveux, alors j'avais pensé que ça ne vous dérangerait pas de vous occuper de moi, aussi.

\- Absolument pas, je ne serais pas là, sinon, rétorqua-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire confiant. Tu veux bien t'asseoir ? »

Carl s'exécuta. Involontairement, ses yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'il sentit le peigne passer dans ses cheveux suivi des mains de Jessie. Ouah. Rien à voir avec les ébouriffements amicaux qu'il recevait à longueur de journée de la part des autres survivants. C'était doux, léger, comme une caresse et cela lui rappela sa mère. Il esquissa un mince sourire. Elle devait être contente de lui, là-haut, en découvrant que le souvenir qu'il conservait d'elle n'était pas quelque chose de sanglant.

« J'étais coiffeuse, avant tout ça, déclara-t-elle en coupant les premières mèches. J'avais mon propre salon, _Atmosp'hair_, qu'il s'appelait, c'était un jeu de mot ridicule. (Elle émit un petit rire, secouant la tête.) J'embauchais deux petites jeunes, la plus studieuse s'occupait principalement de la paperasse, de répondre aux appels, enfin, le salon n'aurait pas eu l'air professionnel sans elle. La deuxième était en formation pour devenir coiffeuse. Dès qu'elle aurait eu son diplôme, j'en aurais fait mon associée. »

Jessie s'arrêta de parler et de couper. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en évoquant ces deux braves gamines. Dianna et Fleur.

« Excuse-moi, fit-elle en reculant de quelques pas. »

Elle s'éventa de sa main droite tandis que son esprit tentait de trouver un souvenir plus joyeux. Elle parvint à se calmer au bout de quelques secondes seulement et retrouva sa place derrière Carl, comme si de rien n'était.

« Je parle beaucoup trop, s'excusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Ma coiffeuse parlait tout le temps, aussi, tenta-t-il de rassurer un peu maladroitement. »

Le garçon se retourna de trois quarts pour lui adresser un maigre sourire, signifiant que tout allait bien et que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. C'était agréable, en réalité, de l'entendre déblatérer sur des sujets qui ne l'auraient normalement pas intéressé. Mais elle n'ajouta plus rien par la suite, et Carl décida de jouer le jeu à son tour.

« Ma maîtresse s'appelait Judith, c'est pour ça qu'on a appelé ma petite sœur comme ça. »

Sa phrase surprit Jessie. Elle avait déjà remarqué que Rick n'était pas spécialement bavard, pas du genre à raconter tout et n'importe quoi juste pour meubler la conversation alors elle avait imaginé sa progéniture pareil.

« C'est un joli prénom, répondit-elle, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait toute son attention.

\- Ouais. C'est la meilleure maîtresse que j'ai eu alors j'ai pensé que Judith serait la meilleure sœur au monde si elle avait son prénom. »

Le raisonnement la fit sourire. C'était typiquement enfantin.

« Tu étais bon à l'école ?

\- Surtout en mathématiques.

\- J'étais une vraie catastrophe dans cette matière. Je voulais travailler à la NASA quand j'étais petite, en plus, je te laisse imaginer que j'ai vite abandonné cette idée, pouffa-t-elle. »

Elle l'entendit rire. Pas un énorme rire non plus, mais elle le sentit se détendre de manière imperceptible.

« Je voulais être policier, moi. Ou alors pompier. Mais je crois que ce n'est plus trop d'actualité non plus, ricana-t-il à son tour. »

Sur la terrasse, Carol avait posé son balai dans un coin pour appuyer ses coudes contre la rambarde. Elle les regardait, mais ils ne la remarquèrent même pas, étant de dos. Seulement quelques bribes de leur conversation parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle semblait animée, Carl riait parfois et elle se rendit compte qu'un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Pour une habitante d'Alexandria, cette Jessie n'avait pas l'air si mal.

Rick rentra plus tard, bien après que cette dernière soit rentrée chez elle. Il ne s'attendait pas un seul instant à ce que son fils se retrouve avec deux kilos de cheveux en moins si bien que lorsqu'il le croisa, il ne put s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Michonne faillit lui rentrer dedans. Elle allait d'ailleurs lui faire la remarque lorsque son regard se posa, lui aussi, sur Carl qui se tenait face à eux et luttait pour ne pas sourire.

« Tu feras attention, on voit tes yeux, taquina la sabreuse.

\- Et ses oreilles, ajouta Glenn qui passait par-là. »

Rick esquissa un sourire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Je crois qu'on va chez la même coiffeuse, déclara celui-ci. »

Et Carl lui rendit son sourire, n'ajoutant rien.

.

* * *

.

Il n'était pas spécialement tard, mais la nuit était déjà tombée. Pour autant, Jessie n'avait pas peur. Parce qu'elle était en sécurité entre ces murs, parce que désormais, il y avait des patrouilles jour et nuit et des tours de surveillance à la tour de garde, parce que ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le moindre souffle mourant d'un rôdeur. Elle ne sortait jamais de la ville. Pas depuis qu'elle y était entrée, en tout cas et pour rien au monde elle ne mettrait de nouveau un pied dehors. Elle était faible, elle le savait. La seule arme qu'elle maniait à la perfection était sa paire de ciseaux. Pas sûre que celle-ci lui serait d'une grande utilité. Alors lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sur sa droite, elle ne cilla même pas. Elle se répétait juste sans cesse qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Quand elle remarqua une silhouette, un peu plus loin, qui semblait l'attendre, elle eut brièvement peur. Puis, elle se rappelait que tous les habitants étaient irréprochables, même les nouveaux. Elle devina que c'était un homme à sa carrure. Pas son mari, il ne se tenait pas d'une telle manière. Enfin, quand elle le reconnut, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer soulagement. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration.

« Oh, Rick. »

Alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, Jessie porta une main à sa poitrine.

« Tu m'as presque fait peur.

\- C'était pas le but, s'excusa-t-il vaguement.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle en souriant doucement. Alors, comment tu trouves la nouvelle coupe de Carl ? C'est Sam qui m'a dit qu'il voulait couper tout ça. »

Rick haussa les épaules.

« C'est parfait. »

Elle n'ajouta rien, lui non plus. Et pourtant, ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Seule la Lune les éclairait grossièrement, mais pas suffisamment pour lire dans le regard de l'autre ou même voir un froncement de sourcils. Ils s'entrevoyaient juste. L'impression d'être seuls au monde prit Jessie. Il n'y avait que deux maisons où ils se trouvaient, mais elles n'étaient même pas éclairées. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elles soient habitées, en réalité et d'une certaine manière, cela l'arrangeait. Les rumeurs allaient bon train, même après une épidémie. Il y eut un coup de vent, des mèches virevoltèrent devant le visage de la jeune femme et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu les replacer correctement, la main de Rick entra dans son champ de vision. Elle eut un mouvement de recul tandis qu'il accrochait une mèche derrière son oreille. Ce fut le troisième geste embarrassant qu'il eut envers elle.

Le même looping s'opéra dans le ventre de la blondinette. Elle oublia qu'elle avait un mari, deux enfants et trente ans passés. Elle se revit dans sa jeunesse, dans les années 90 avec son look typiquement _boyfriend_. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors que le reste de son corps semblait s'être figée. Elle eut soudainement une bouffée de chaleur. _Merde, merde, merde_, pesta-t-elle. _Tu es une mère de famille_. Elle devait partir. Tout de suite. Alors pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ? Elle avait l'air idiote, elle le savait. Elle n'avait plus seize ans, elle ne pouvait plus avoir ce genre de béguin, comme celui qu'elle avait eu pour son professeur principal. Rick avait l'odeur de l'interdit, de la tentation et elle se demandait si l'uniforme qu'il arborait tous les jours ne lui faisait pas un petit quelque chose. Mais elle était une femme de bonnes mœurs, elle n'avait jamais fait le moindre écart durant toute sa vie, elle avait même encore tous ses points sur son permis.

« Rick, il faut que je rentre, s'excusa-t-elle en le contournant. »

Elle avait une tonne d'excuses en tête, mais aucune ne sortit. Alors elle se contenta d'avancer d'un pas rapide jusqu'à ce qu'une poigne ne l'intercepte au niveau du poignet et ne la force à s'arrêter. Elle se retourna et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas sur sa joue mais sur ses lèvres qu'elle reçut un baiser. Sous la surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses bras ballottaient toujours le long de son corps. Ce fut bref, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'apprécier que, déjà, il se reculait. Toujours surprise, elle cligna des yeux tandis que sa main se portait à ses lèvres. Jessie leva les yeux sur son visage, mais il lui était tout bonnement impossible de lire la moindre chose en lui. Elle avait presque eut l'impression qu'un papillon s'était posée sur sa bouche avant de s'envoler tant ceci s'était passé rapidement.

« Je, euh, balbutia Rick en évitant à tout prix son regard. Je ferais mieux de rentrer aussi. »

Alors c'était ça, hein ? Il osait l'embrasser avant de s'enfuir comme un lâche ? Cette constatation fit froncer des sourcils Jessie. Elle avait cru comprendre comment fonctionnait le shérif, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait dû se planter sur toute la ligne.

« Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Je veux dire, pourquoi moi et pas une autre ? »

Sa question le prit au dépourvu. Même lui ne le savait pas. Il pouvait bien sûr toujours lui dire qu'elle était jolie, mais ce n'était pas ça, ce n'était pas juste une question de physique. Peut-être avait-il eut le déclic quand elle avait tenu Judith dans ses bras. Sûrement. Il hésita longuement entre inventer une monstrueuse excuse ou rentrer, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

« J'en sais rien, c'était stupide, avoua-t-il finalement. »

Et, alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, ce fut Jessie qui l'intercepta cette fois. Elle lui agrippa sa chemise, avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de tout bonnement écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était maladroit, elle se fit même mal à une dent sous le choc, mais elle décida d'ignorer la douleur. Elle participa seule à ce baiser durant deux ou trois secondes, suffisamment longtemps pour le faire douter mais alors qu'elle comptait arrêter cette catastrophe ici, elle sentit les mains de Rick se positionner sur ses hanches, d'un geste naturel. Quand bien même, leur baiser était saccadé, mal assuré, presque juvénile. C'était la première fois que l'un et l'autre embrassait quelqu'un qui n'était pas leur conjoint et Jessie ne put qu'admettre que c'était bien différent de ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'ici. Plus rugueux, plus sauvage. Presque désespéré, comme si elle était sa bouée. De justesse, elle se retint de gémir alors qu'une main du shérif commençait à se balader sur sa peau nue. Puis, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent sans pour autant arrêter leur étreinte.

Il y eut un moment de silence loin d'être gênant durant lequel les deux protagonistes tentèrent de mettre au clair tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jessie prenait peu à peu conscience de l'audace qu'elle venait d'avoir et, déjà, ses pensées s'orientèrent vers son mari. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant immédiatement embarrassée d'avoir commis une telle chose.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Rick d'une voix légèrement rauque. »

La question de Rick la sortir de ses sombres pensées. Elle oublia même qu'elle venait de ruiner son mariage. Alors, avec toute la délicatesse qui la caractérisait, la jeune femme se dégagea de ses bras. Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais rien, c'était stupide, répéta-t-elle mot pour mot tandis qu'un sourire taquin naissait sur ses lèvres. »

A son tour, il esquissa un sourire.

« Bonne nuit, shérif. »

* * *

_._

_._

_Je dois avouer que je suis assez mitigée. Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'attaquer à Rick ou de tenter une histoire qui se situe beaucoup plus loin que la ferme d'Hershel ou la prison. En tout cas, c'était un bon exercice, de trouver un scénario qui tient la route et de tout rédiger en moins d'une semaine. Enfin, j'ai tenté, puisque j'ai dépassé mon délai de quelques jours, eheeh._

_Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime ! _


End file.
